The talk
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: After the events of the interview with Nadja a few days after they fought the Collector, they finally have a talk. A talk that could reveal a lot of secrets or at least give the heroes a good clue of how to find Hawk Moth.


It was night, a patrol night. Finally a small break, after the problem with the interview and Nadja. Although, this patrol talk should had happened a few days ago, just after Ladybug wrong accuse Gabriel Agreste of being Hawk Moth. But it has to be done, before another akuma happens and thing get forget it. Now, Adrien as Chat is running in the roofs to their meeting point, ready to talk, he had promised himself that he would give her an opportunity, because she can't accuse his father without a prove. Although, it's weird, and even suspiciously strange that his father had almost everything with the butterfly symbol, that has to be a coincidence, right?

Meanwhile, Marinette, who has also transform and going to their meeting point, was having too much to think, she had allowed the guardian to took photos of the spellbook, and returned it to Gabriel. She haven't almost think too much about it, but know for sure that something was awful odd. After they defeat the collector, aka Gabriel akuma form, they had gone as always to separate ways. She went back as Marinette to returned it and not only managed to asked how he got it, but got Adrien back to school. Then, next time that she saw Chat Noir was with desear bear, the butler of Chloe, in Chloe's party. Although, from that night, she still couldn't believe that she danced with Adrien. And then, she completely forgot about the interview with Nadja was a the same time that obviously she has to babysitter Manon for her. Hopefully, she got Alya to help her out.

Anyway, with everything that had happened in the past days, this was going to be the day that she is going to finally see him without actually accusing someone wrong of being Hawk Moth. She knew that she had to find a way to explain what happened that day, without actually saying about the guardian; although she knows that he knows who Chat is, that doesn't mean that she was going to tell him that she knows who had chose them, right?

Both heroes arrived at the same time, and without a word they just seat down next to each other as they usually do, before patrol and/or afterward. And after a moment of silence it was Chat that broke it.

"So, m'lady..."  
"Yes?"  
"you know, I had been thinking to ask as soon as we fought the collector, but"  
"you want to actually know why I thought of him being Hawk Moth, right?"  
"yes"-it sounded a bit more cold that he had wanted  
"oh! are you a-alright?"  
"yes, sorry, I didn't mean to reply in that way, but yes, Ladybug, I need to know"  
"alright..."-she takes a deep breath and sighs-"you see, the other day, I found a book… yes, a miraculous book, no, wait… a spellbook"  
"a spellbook"-he whispers repeat it-"it can't be the same book, can it?"-he thought  
"yes, a spellbook, or at least that was…."  
"what?"  
"what my kwami told me?"  
"uh?"  
"alright, Chat, here is the true"-she made a pause to put together herself and to keep going-"The other day, I saw a book, well my kwami saw it and it was actually _a_ book… from someone I know… but then I saw it get stolen by this other girl and then my kwami took it and well it was the spellbook that this other person, who result the one that chose us, was looking for"  
"wait, wait, wait a second Ladybug, when this it happen?"  
"oh, well…. remember the Volpina aka Lila akuma accident?"  
"yes, how could I forget it?"  
"well, I cause it, remember… I'm still sorry for that… but I just..."  
"don't like liers I do remember, you told me that you may act in from of the boy that she liked and embarrassed her"  
"yeah, and I'm not alright with it, you know..."  
"yes, I know, alright, so you saw this book in that moment?"  
"ah? oh yes, that's right… I saw Lila with the book and when she saw Adrien getting close she just throw out the book to the bin and my kwami got it… that's when I also heard her lies about me and..."  
"you couldn't resist it more..."  
"no…. "  
"alright, then it was you who had the book the whole time after… wait, did you just say that Lila had it?"  
"oh yeah, like I said before, I saw that she stole it from a guy…. anyway… that's not relevant right now"  
"alright, then what happened?"-he asked-" _I thought my father got it back from a school classmate… and that I lost it, then Lila stole it from me… and Ladybug got in the park… but I heard Nathalie saying that an "admire" of me got it back, then…_ "  
"mmm… Chat?"  
"yes?"  
"are you sure you are alright?"  
"yes, why, may I ask, are you worry, bugaboo?"  
"hey, pussycat… I told you not more bugaboo… anyway, I can see that you are fine now, so shall I continue?"  
"oh of course, my lady"-he grin  
"alright then, once I got the book and well the volpina accident happened, my kwami guide me to the one that chose us"  
"wait, then there is someone that knows who you are?"  
"hey, I didn't even know until recently… shall I?"  
"alright, please my lady continue"-he smiles  
"alright, so, I went to this person, and explained that I did found the book… but he was thinking that whoever got the spellbook must also have the butterfly and peacock miraculous"  
"wait… hold on a second, why would… wait peacock as well?"  
"yes, he told me that when he was young, many years ago, he make a mistake and the book with those two miraculous got lost for ever… or well that's what he thought"  
"until now"  
"exactly"  
"and how did you know that the book well, was with Gabriel Agreste, I'm assuming that after this person told you about the other miraculous lost with the book"  
"oh, yeah about that, like I said the…. this person"  
"are you sure I can't know who this person is? I promise not ask him about you, I know you haven't and I trust you as well as I know you trust me, right?"  
"I know, and I do trust you… you know what, you are right, if I'm going to trust that person with information about the miraculous and everything relate it with our power and such, you should also know, you are my fight crime partner after all."  
"thanks"  
"alright, this person result to be the last guardian of the miraculous, like I said before, he made a mistake and the guardians temple got destroyed and as well the book and those two miraculous got loss, my kwami Tikki"  
"Tikki? that's a cute mane, my is Plagg"  
"Plagg?"  
"yes, is funny, right?"  
"what it is, kitty?"  
"we know for all this time, and have know the existence of kwamis and such but never talk about them"  
"haha, you are right, anyway"  
"oh right, please"  
"well, then… that's it, I supposed, I learn that the book was actually in the hands of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, you know"  
"yes, of course… I knew that"  
"alritgth, then that's why I told you that Hawk Moth was well, Gabriel Agreste, and it was making sense too, you know… he is a secret-ist artist,who never leaves his house, who can be cold even to his own son"-Chat gulps-"again, Chat, are you alright?"  
"ye-yeah… I mean, yes"  
"alright… but you said it yourself, he got akumatized into Collector, so he can't possible be Hawn Moth, right? as far as we know, he can akumatized himself, can he?"  
"...no, he can't… as far as we know….. what that guardian said?"  
"well, that's not possible?"  
"you aren't sure, are you?"  
"well, I'm not sure, but now that you mentioned and I had thought about it… well, nobody really does know, and it was too good to be true… well not good, as a good thing, I mean, not that wouldn't be nice for Adrien… poor Adrien, I don't want to be the one that actually give him the news that is his father, if he results being possible to akuma himself, then everything that I said about him would be true and…."  
"hey, calm down Ladybug, calm down"  
"sorry… I get carry away"  
"it's alright, then, we have now a book… wait what did happen to the book at the end?"  
"oh right, I decide to return it to Gabriel… I had to lie..."-she she made a face at that-"I had to said that when I saw his son having the book, he got distracted with something else, I thought that it was portfolio with pictures of him and well...I want to give it a peak and then I saw him returning so I hide it in my bag..."  
"and the Gabriel Agreste took you for an admire or something like that"-he said in a teasing manner  
"oh shut up silly cat"-she pout about it  
"wait, then the mystical spellbook is back with Gabriel Agreste"  
"yeah, it is indeed, but not worry, the guardian took pictures of it, he knows how to read it and said that include information about new powers that were lost until now"  
"wow woow woow… are you telling me that with this guardian help we can absolutely learn new techniques?"  
"have new powers, but yes, that's it"  
"wow… wow… that's not something I was expecting from this"  
"yes, that's right, so are we fine?"  
"what? why you ask, of course we are, why wouldn't we?"  
"well, you were seeing a bit upset when I told you about Gabriel being Hawk Moth... because you know now, that it was a theory that whoever has the book..."  
"also has the two missing miraculous, yes I got you, but it seems that maybe those objects is true that got lost together, but maybe never stay together, you know?"-he paused for a moment to think  
"Chat?"  
"yes, my lady?"  
"what are you thinking about it?"  
"well, if there are two missing miraculous, why is only the butterfly active?"  
"oh, I haven't thought about it… then we have another mission in our hands"  
"and what would that be?"  
"that we are going to try to find the peacock before someone else"  
"alright, I'm with you with that mission as well… then, how are we going to do such?"  
"mmmm…. this is something that maybe I won't enjoy doing it… but we need to know where exactly does Gabriel Agreste found that book, look when I returned it, I asked him, and he told me that he found it when travelling with his wife in the past in overseas that was one of the kind, you know… I have to tell him that I did look it and find it… inspirative, you know"  
"because he thinks you admire his job?"  
" _no, just his job but his son_ "-she murmur thinking aloud  
"what was that?"  
"yes…. anyway, I suggest to have a bit a close eye on him, and try to find where he find that book, maybe if we can get that information..."  
"then maybe we will know where the other miraculo is"  
"exactly"  
"mmm..."-he start thinking-" _but father told me that it was mother last gift… what are you really hiding father…_ "-he look to see Ladybug by eye-" _if I find out who exactly is this "admire" who returned the book… I'll know who she is… but I can't…. not like that, and at least now I know someone or better say it was Lila, it has to be Lila who stole the book from me and the trow it away and then Ladybug got it..._ "  
"mmm…. minou? Chat?"  
"oh, yes?"  
"you were lost in thoughts, what was that about? do you know something?"  
"no, sorry, LB, I got nothing in all… just… well… you know, I could investigate for you, but then..."  
"yes?"  
"I just thought that I could accidentally find out about the girl that was asking about that book… the book that Adrien "lost", right? that's why Gabriel got akumatizade, because he thought Adrien had lost his book..."  
"ahhhhh…. nooooooo…. you can't do that..."  
"don't worry my lady, I won't, I'll just try to find out where Gabriel got that book… mmm… maybe was the last place he travel with his wife, you know maybe even was a gift from her… who knows"  
"yeah, I guess you're right..."-she type something in her yo-yo  
"what are you doing, my lady?"  
"well, he is a famous person. he and his son for that matter, and there is a lot of information about him online, and not only about his fashion designs, but about places that he had been, he and his family for that matter, so yes, that includes the last place that he had been with his wife"  
"oh that's smart as always my lady, so what did you find?"  
"mmm… it seems like Tibet"  
"Tibet?"-he asked-" _that can't be… I saw tickets to that place in father's save… what that's mean?_ "-he thought  
"that's it means something to you, Chat? Chat?"  
"no, nothing… just let me thinking what's in there, you know… I can't think of anything that could be interesting for a fashion designer"  
"oh, well that's what it said here"-she show him her yo-yo with the information  
"yes, that's right… then do you-u you think that the missing miraculou could be there?"  
"I don't know, maybe… let me ask the guardian and see what he thinks"  
"maybe we should go together, you know and I can also meet him?"  
"oh, I don't know I suppose… how about tomorrow, can you? it's late… and well"  
"yes, I'm free…"-he replied-" _finally_ "-he though  
"alright then, it's decide it, you are going to meet the guardian and then we will think together of how to get the missing miraculous and defeat Hawk Moth for once"-with that she stand up with determination and grab her yo-yo  
"wait, Ladybug"-he also stand up, but stop her before she launch herself away  
"what?"  
"I'm guessing here again? what time tomorrow my lady?"  
"oh hehe… oops I forgot… mmmm… how about around 4 pm?"  
"sounds purrrfect, my lady, so then see you tomorrow"-with that he made his two fingers salute and goes home  
"that silly kitty, he never changes"-and like that she also goes home

The End? :D :D

* * *

Hello, I got mega inspired with the second season and got carry away, I wanted to submitted it after the third episode, but... or well...  
I hope you like it and like always comments are more than welcome :D :D


End file.
